El pirata y la cautiva
by alyssa syr
Summary: mini historieta. el amor de Arthur Kirkland, el pirata, era muy fuerte ¿que pasara cuando tenga apresada a la mujer a la que ama? Fem España x Inglaterra.


Buenassss otra vez yo y mis locas historias XD

Esto se me ocurrió una tarde y lo he pasado a ordenador, a ver qué tal le va

**Aclaraciones:** Hetalia no me pertenece ;(

**Advertencias:** esto es un fem España x Inglaterra, un poco ñoño, pero a mí me gusta lo ñoño asique….;3

**El pirata y la cautiva **

La batalla fue dura.

Las heridas recientes quemaban cual llama.

El sudor de mi cuerpo se mezclaba con el agua dulce de la lluvia.

En mi rostro relucía la grandeza. Victorioso una vez más.

Una media sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro transmitía el orgullo de mi victoria. Una vez más la gran nación española había caído a mis pies.

No cabía en mi júbilo.

España. Isabel. Volvía a ser mía

Pasaron varias semanas del ataque hacia al navío español. Me encontraba en la cocina del barco, en busca de comida para mi prisionera, que se encontraba en mi camarote ya que las celdas habían quedado totalmente destruidas en el ataque. Pero la verdadera razón de la cual ella permanecía allí, era por mí.

Sí. Desde hace unos años empecé a sentir algo por ella, pero no lo admitiría. Seguro que sería algo pasajero, pero por el momento, disfrutaría de su presencia. Deleitándome con sus ojos esmeraldas. Su voz, sus ocurrencias y su compañía, que aparte de los insultos y pullas, llegábamos a un acuerdo y compartíamos unas agradables charlas sobre temas aleatorios.

Pan sopa y agua. Con todo preparado me dirigí a mi camarote.

Tome el picaporte e iba abrir la puerta, cuando escuche una melodía que procedía del interior del camarote. Una hermosa voz entonaba unas notas. Un canto de cuna.

Gire el pomo del camarote y abrí lentamente la pesada puerta de madera.

Mis ojos verdosos contemplaron la que sería la más enternecedora escena que jamás vi. Mi corazón se aceleró y se me fue robado de nuevo por aquella hermosa española.

Isabel se encontraba sentada en la ventana, dándole directamente la luz del atardecer. Bañándola entera por sus colores anaranjados. Su mirada esmeralda, estaba perdida en aquel gran océano de detrás del cristal. Su tersa piel morena relucía en aquel paraje. Sus cabellos ondulados caían en cascada sobre su espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de mis holgadas camisas blancas largas que resaltaban sus atributos.

Mientras su dulce voz entonaba canciones melancólicas y tiernas, me fui acercando a ella.

Isabel se percató de mi cercanía, pero no se retiró, ni se movió un ápice. Seguía entonando las notas de la canción. Sus ojos esmeraldas no perdían de vista a los míos.

Estaba hechizado por aquella mujer.

Me acerque hasta quedar entre sus piernas, totalmente pegado a ella.

La mire a los ojos, perdido en aquel mar verdoso. Acaricie muy lentamente su cuello notando la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales, mientras que el aire que respiraba, era invadido por su perfume.

Todo en ella me fascinaba.

Mire sus labios carnosos. Su canto finalizo en una nota larga y cuando me miro de nuevo con esos ojos, no pude contenerme más. Puse una de mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, mientras la distancia entre nuestros labios desaparecía.

El roce me provocó una oleada de sensaciones indescriptibles. Y desde aquel momento me hice adicto a esa sensación, ya no podría vivir sin el amor de esa mujer. La necesitaba. La amaba.

Acerque más a Isabel a mi cuerpo, en busca de algo que no tenía nombre. Tenía la sensación de que si no la apresaba entre mis brazos desaparecería, como un sueño. Ella poso sus manos en mi nuca y profundizo el beso.

El beso que comenzó como un tierno roce, pasó a ser uno profundo e Isabel no dudo en corresponderme. La falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándonos a romper aquel contacto. Jadeantes, ambos nos miramos, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro

-Has tardado demasiado idiota

Sonrió con picardía la española. Y con un movimiento volví a posar mis labios en los suyos. Evadiéndonos de la realidad. Y formando un lazo especial entre los seria irrompible por siglos.

Fin


End file.
